Las niñas son más listas que los niños
by artemis road
Summary: Una pequeña charla entre Marron y el príncipe Saiyajin. ¿Quien ganara? ¿y quien saldrá aprendiendo de todo ésto?


**Las niñas son más listas que los niños**

_**Bueno,aqui les dejo un one shot,mientras actualizo mi otra historia. Espero que les guste! Besos**_

Noche de verano y los grillos cantaban en el jardín de los Briefs. Era el primer día de vacaciones escolares y Trunks había decidido invitar a sus dos mejores amigos, Marron y Goten, a dormir en su casa. Vegeta no estaba del todo entusiasmado y Bulma estaba demasiado embarazada como para importarle.

-¿Crees que será niña?-preguntó Bulma a su esposo. La científica se encontraba recostada a su lado con el vientre al aire, su pecho cubierto por su sostén.

-Que importa, falta un mes para que nazca-dijo Vegeta fingiendo poca importancia. En realidad si le importaba, estaba intrigado por saberlo, pero habían acordado con la mujer que esperarían hasta que el bebé llegara. Como si fuera un juego de adivinanzas. A decir verdad, Vegeta estaba aterrado, no habia considerado la idea de que el engendro fuera mujer hasta que su esposa se lo planteo. No tenía idea de cómo criar a una niña y por cómo era Bulma con su padre,seguramente le iría muy mal.

-Pues, no es que no quisiera otro niño para que Trunks pudiera jugar y ser el hermano mayor que siempre quiso ser. Es solo que siempre quise una princesita para peinarla,vestirla,mimarla con las compras y que juguemos a las muñecas y a la peluquería. Y que con su dulce voz grite "Papi,papi"- dijo imitando la voz de una niña. Vegeta la miraba extrañado, sabía que su esposa estaba totalmente fuera de sí y no podía culpar al embarazo de dejarla en semejante estado. -Oh vamos Vegeta. No me mires así. Sabes que las niñas tienen un lazo muy especial con sus padres. Y si fuera mujercita no se despegaria de tu lado -Bulma rió para sí ante la situación de que su hija fuera la pequeña sombra de Vegeta. Mientras tanto el príncipe anticipaba con horror.

-Pues a mí no me molestaría que fuera otro niño. Trunks ya se ha puesto demasiado perezoso y tiene menos ganas de entrenar.-dijo seriamente el guerrero apuntando al vientre abultado de su esposa. La científica rió. Vegeta se quedó observando su estómago por unos minutos, meditando sobre las palabras de Bulma. Luego parpadeó varias veces y se salió de la cama. Tomó un pantalón que utilizaba para dormir y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Oye ¿a dónde vas?-le preguntó Bulma, cubriéndose con las sábanas de su cama

-A la cocina. A buscarme algo de beber-le contesto sin voltear a verla, con un pie fuera de la habitación

-Bueno. Ya que vas para allí -le dijo con la voz cargada de intención -¿me podrías cumplir un antojo?- "Oh no", pensó Vegeta, "No de nuevo". Bulma siempre le había reprochado que nunca le hubiera cumplido con ninguno de los antojos que tuvo durante su primer embarazo y cuando se habían enterado de que estaba preñada nuevamente, le había hecho prometer que cumpliría con sus caprichos y él, tontamente, había accedido.

-¿Qué…es …lo …que …quieres?-preguntó Vegeta con los dientes apretados. La peliazul apoyó su brazo sobre el colchón y su mentón sobre su mano

-mmm…ya sé lo que quiero-exclamó luego de pensarlo por unos segundos - en la nevera hay un bowl con fresas y otro más pequeño con crema batida. Puedes traerme los dos y así, los comemos juntos-le guiño el ojo por último. El Saiya se sonrojó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Cuando llegó a la cocina y abrió la nevera, allí estaban las fresas, pero para fastidiar a la mujer decidió demorarse. Tomándose su tiempo para lo que quisiera. Saco la leche del refrigerador y tomó un vaso de una de las alacenas. Se sirvió el líquido blanco, acercándoselo hacia la boca. Saboreando por anticipado el gusto de la fresca leche.

-Sabe mejor tibia y con azúcar-le dijo una pequeña voz por detrás suyo. Vegeta inmediatamente bajo el vaso y volteó hacia la persona que estaba junto con él en la habitación. Era aquella niña. La mocosa del pelón y el androide. "¿Cómo era su nombre?...¿Marylin?…¿Mandy?…¿Mildred?", pensó Vegeta en la mocosa que tenía delante suyo. Estaba sentada en la mesada, sus manos juntas sobre la mesa y su espalda erguida. Lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules con gesto de sabelotodo en su rostro. Era tan parecida a su madre. De seguro se convertirá en una mujer muy bonita cuando crezca.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, mocosa?- preguntó Vegeta bebiendo de su leche, sin darle importancia a la niña

-En primer lugar, mi nombre es Marron-dijo la rubia con tono irritado. Detestaba cuando los adultos la trataban como una niña pequeña. Vegeta se sorprendió por su audacia y luego rió porque lo niños siempre tienen mala actitud – Y segundo, pues, no me puedo dormir-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y que se supone que haga yo con tu problema?-preguntó Vegeta con petulancia. Marron se puso a jugar con los dedos mientras observaba de reojo al padre de Trunks

-Pues, mi mama me prepara un vaso de leche tibia para que pueda dormir-le dijo observando al señor que tenia frente suyo.

-No te preparare la leche,solo ve a la cama y cuenta las ovejas hasta que te duermas- le respondió con molestia

- ¿Y por que no va usted a hacer los mismo?-le preguntó con arrogancia la rubia. Vegeta abrió sus ojos shockeado. "Vaya,esa niña si que tiene agallas".

- ¿De qué hablas mocosa?. Yo no tengo problemas para dormir- dijo enojado. Hizo todo lo posible para no levantar la voz y despertar a los que estaban en la planta alta. " No puedo creer que le esté contestando a una niña"

- AH, Ya veo. Entonces está aquí para cumplirle un antojo a la señora Bulma -dijo con ingenio la pequeña rubia, apoyando sus dedos por debajo de su mentón. El principe se sonrojó y suspiró derrotado.

-¿Un vaso de leche tibia?, ¿Eso es todo?- Marron asintió sonriendo. Vegeta suspiró de nuevo y sirvió otro vaso de leche para ella, solo que el suyo lo puso en el microondas para que se caliente un poco.

-Muchas gracias-le contestó con educación. Vegeta solo atinó a asentirle a la pequeña. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que la leche ya se hubo calentado lo suficiente. El príncipe se lo entregó y cada uno bebió un poco de su propio vaso.-¿Está emocionado por el bebé de Bulma?-preguntó Marron. Vegeta se quedo sorprendido por la pregunta y solo se encogió de hombros – pues yo si lo estoy. Mi mamá va a tener un niño y por fin podré tener a mi propio hermanito- sonrió orgullosa

-No sabes lo molesto que es tener hermanos-le respondió por lo bajo.

-Sí, pero es mejor que estar sola en casa con el maestro Roshi- el pelinegro levantó su vaso en gesto de aprobación

-Yo espero que el bebé de Bulma sea niña-dijo Marron observándolo. Ya era la segunda vez esa noche que se lo decían, pero tal vez esta chiquilla tuviera otra explicación del porque.

- ¿Y por qué quieres eso?- preguntó sin querer demostrar interés

-Porque las niñas son más listas que los niños.- Vegeta se la quedó mirando atónito. Luego comenzó a reír y la niña rió con él.

-¿y porque piensas eso?- le preguntó cuando termino de reir, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, apoyándose contra el fregadero.

-Pues cuando comparo a Goten y a Trunks conmigo. Goten tiene mi edad y Trunks, bueno, tiene un año más, pero eso no cambia en nada. Ambos se comportan como dos idiotas, piensan que las niñas son asquerosas y que tienen piojos.

-Bueno,pero eso es porque aún son niños -contestó Vegeta en un intento por defender la estupidez de su género

- También piensan que los mocos y las flatulencias son graciosas- dijo la rubia con seriedad, bebiendo de su leche. Vegeta se resignó, era cierto que los chicos a esa edad son bastante tontos en comparación a las niñas. –Las mujeres son más cariñosas, listas, maduras y coquetas.-agregó la ojiazul. " Tengo que admitir que eso cierto. Aunque me duela", pensó el príncipe.

-Mi papá me dijo que cuando yo nací le cambio la vida. Que le cambie el rumbo de su destino y que no hubiera sido lo mismo si yo hubiese nacido hombre.-Vegeta la miraba con atención- Las mujeres causan eso en los padres. Es un lazo muy fuerte-le dijo dejando al guerrero anonadado. Esa niña sí que era lista.

-Hablas con mucha propiedad para ser tan pequeña-le dijo sospechoso- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Esas cosas no se les pregunta a las mujeres -rió Marron con dulzura,causando una sensación agradable en Vegeta - Tengo 9 años –el príncipe asintió ante su respuesta.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan lista?-continuó con el interrogatorio. No quería admitirlo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una conversación tan amena y que le causara gracia. "Lástima que mi interlocutora sea una infante", pensó con un poco de vergüenza.

-Me gusta leer- contestó con simpleza la hija de Krillin, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su leche. Vegeta tomo el vaso y le sirvió un poco más, metiéndolo en el microondas. Luego de sacarlo de allí volteó para dárselo a la rubia. Pero ya no era necesario; la niña se había quedado dormida. Su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos en la mesa .Su espalda ascendía y descendía con cada respiración que tomaba. Vegeta se le acercó, dejando el vaso con leche en el fregadero. Con cuidado cogió su cuerpo adormecido con un brazo, como si fuera un saco de papas. Realmente le hacía falta tener esa experiencia con niñas.

- La estás sujetando mal. –dijo Bulma desde el umbral de la cocina, estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados- Tienes que tomar su cabeza con uno de tus brazos y sostener las piernas con tu otro brazo. Como si fuera una novia- Bulma le ayudó a cargar a la niña de forma más adecuada. La pequeña se acurrucó contra el pecho del guerrero y pasó sus delgados brazos por su cuello

-Se ve tan adorable-dijo con ternura la peliazul mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio - Imagínate tener una niña como ella, pero que fuera nuestra-le susurró a su esposo.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí? –preguntó con vergüenza el príncipe. Temía que haya oído la conversación que tuvo con la mocosa

-Recién bajé. Te estabas tardando con las fresas-le dijo un tanto molesta- Anda, ve, llévala al cuarto de Trunks y déjala allí con delicadeza, por favor. Yo llevaré las fresas a la cama

Vegeta caminó por el pasillo de la casa con la niña entre sus brazos. Si bien no era su propia hija, sentía una gran necesidad de acobijarla y de protegerla de las cosas malas del mundo. Tal vez una niña no era una mala idea, se dijo a sí mismo. "Si el engendro que lleva Bulma llegara a ser niña, me gustaría que fuera como ella", pensó el príncipe. Despues de todo la pequeña mocosa tenia coraje, inteligencia, buena presencia y educación. El pelinegro ingresó en el cuarto de su hijo. Resultó ser que Marron tenía razón, los niños son un desastre. La habitación de Trunks estaba tan desordenada que no se podía ver el suelo. Estaba lleno de ropa, juguetes, juegos de video y comida. Vegeta negó con su cabeza y se acercó con Marron entre sus brazos. La cama de Trunks era amplia, los niños estaban distanciados, cada uno a cada lado de la cama, dejando el espacio del medio libre. Vegeta se los quedo observando: Goten estaba todo despatarrado, babeando la almohada y Trunks tenía sus piernas abiertas y una de sus manos apoyada sobre su pecho. Su boca cerrada pero roncando por la nariz. El príncipe Saiyajin apoyó a la rubia cerca de su hijo, Marron se aproximó a Trunks e inconcientemente lo abrazo por el pecho. Luego de un rato allí, el guerrero se retiró

-¿Ya la dejaste en la cama?-preguntó Bulma, quien estaba comiendo sus fresas con crema batida. Su esposo asintió acostándose a su lado. Bulma le dio en la boca una fresa con mucha crema, Vegeta abrió la boca y tomo los dedos de su esposa, lamiendo la espesa sustancia dulce de las puntas de ellas. La científica rió ante el contacto de la lengua del saiyajin. La peliazul se dio cuenta de que el guerrero miraba su vientre totalmente callado.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó moviendo su mano frente a los ojos del pelinegro. Vegeta salió de su estado pensativo. Miro a su esposa y le sonrió cálidamente.

-No estaría mal si fuera niña-Bulma se sorprendió ante la respuesta del saiyajin.

-¿Porque? –preguntó divertida apoyando el bowl de fresas sobre su mesa de luz. Vegeta recostó su cabeza sobre el vientre de su esposa

-Porque las niñas son más listas que los niños- le contestó cerrando los ojos , dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el vaso de leche.

**¿Les gustó? A lo ultimo le cambie un poco la personalidad a Vegeta pero me encanta como es y me imagine que así seria con Bulma. Además es medio ciclotímico en su actitud, no?**


End file.
